Marriage
by I.L.U.38
Summary: "Haruno Sakura of the Hidden Leaf Village! You are to marry me in the future whether you like it or not!" "I won't let you leave me for another man Sakura" "It was a mistake, we were young back then"


**I.L.U.38 : Konnichiwa! I just wrote a one shot, for the first time about Sasuke and Sakura right now here at … This is my first try so please understand. I don't really know how to write one shots but I like writing chapter stories (example is my first story that is being re written, It Ends Tonight). Please take your time reading it… If there are any mistakes, then please tell me by reviewing. Hope you enjoy reading this. **

**This story is kind of an angst Sasuke and Sakura story, so please understand.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto**

**PS: and long dotted lines**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

_Some say __'it's over'__ til it's __**over…**_

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

"Okaa-san, Otou-san. What's marriage?" A seven year old boy asked within curiosity to both of his parents. Raven haired boy with dark eyes; you know who this person is.

Sasuke sat on the creamy coloured cushion with his hands fisted to his knees, sitting in a normal position. Looking at the really low mahogany table filled with bowls of food and also his favourite: tomatoes.

"Hmmm, should we tell him, Fuga-kun?" Mikoto said while preparing to sit down next to her husband that she loved and cared for like her two 'cute' sons, like she says. There was only the three of them; Itachi recently being promoted to ANBU and going to some deadly assassination mission with a dozen of the other Konoha shinobi. Other Uchiha members were probably doing something else. No one was really allowed to eat with the main Uchiha family, unless you are invited, then you must be the most luckiest person in the whole ninja world.

"Hai, he is _my _son after all. He should have the right to know about it, seeing as he would get married in the future", said the head of the clan while he finished drinking his tea.

Mikoto blushed a bit and moved closer to Fugaku. Noticing this, he let out a sigh and grabbed Mikoto by the waist; which obviously can be seen that he actually surprised her by the action he did in front of their youngest son.

"Sasuke, marriage is when you and the person you love the most get together and continue a loving happy life" Mikoto smiled as she said it.

" It's a path that you follow so you could get an everlasting loving life"

"Hn, so Otou-san and Okaa-san are married…. Eh?" Sasuke seemed confused just hearing this 'thing' that mother and father are telling him. Maybe he should ask Itachi when he gets back.

"Hai. It's the reason why we had you and Itachi"

"Hmmm….. I still don't get it"

Mikoto giggled and Fugaku sighed and if you look closely, it looked like he was smiling.

"Sasuke-_chan_, when you grow older, we'll give you a full explanation, okay?"

"Hmmm…. Hai, 'kaa-san"

"Well then it's settled. Let's eat!" cheered Mikoto as she handed out food and rice to both to her husband and son.

_Half way through washing the dishes, Mikoto gasped as she felt arms tangle themselves around her waist. Tilting her head a little behind, she saw her Fugaku nuzzling his nose at her shoulder. _

"_What's wrong?"_

"_It's just… it's been a while since we did 'intimate' things to each other"_

_Hearing this, Mikoto blushed and washed her hands. Turning the tap off she turned around to face the head of the Uchiha clan. _

"_Let's… Pretend it's our wedding night, shall we?"_

_Then he kissed her_

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

"… and then Okaa-san explained what marriage is…"

Sasuke stopped pushing a young pink haired girl through the swing to think for a while. Sakura stopped using the swing a hopped out. She smiled to him all of a sudden which made Sasuke blush and get a bit scared of her. Sometimes she does the most unusual things no one would even dare to do.

"Sasuke-kun, I can't believe you didn't even know. Okaa-san explained to me what 'it' meant and at first I didn't get it. But then big sister explained it to me which got me more confused and… and… als-"

"Then that's it! Haruno Sakura of the Hidden Leaf Village, you are to marry me when we get older whether you like it or not"

"D-Demo, S-Sasuke-ku-

"No buts! Like that Hyuuga kid says, Newbie or something, we are destined to be together- errrr….. whatever it means…"

Sasuke got even more confused after saying the 'thing' that Neji says. The young Uchiha wasn't really that smart, but at least he can pick things up rather quickly- in a way.

Sakura giggled and ran up to Sasuke and hugged him; which caused both of them to fall back and made Sasuke hug her back to.

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

***six years later***

"Please Sasuke! Don't leave me!"

"Tch… After all this time, you're still annoying"

_**Six years**__… __**Six years**__ has __passed__ since __the__**Uchiha**__ massacre; __done__ by his very __own__ brother Itachi __**Uchiha**__. __**Six years**__ since __the__ care free __**Uchiha**__ Sasuke __changed__ into an emotionless __bastard__. _

"Sasuke-kun… You promised…You said that-

"That was a mistake… We we're young back then"

"Sasuke-ku-

"Enough! Just… Just move on! I don't care what _relationship _we had back then…"

"Sasuke-kun….. Doushite….. doushite-

"Sayonara… Sakura"

Knocked out suddenly and feeling the darkness overcome herself.

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

_***Five years later***_

Uchiha Sasuke: Sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

Sakura Haruno: Konoha Shinobi that is a care free and beautiful woman

"Congrats, forehead girl"

"Arigatou, Ino-pig"

Sakura Haruno: about to be married to the all time famous _Hyuuga Neji_. She must be some lucky girl right?

Dressed in a beautiful white gown, the Yamanaka girl put the veil in her soft and silky cherry blossom hair which covered her face but no worries, we can still see it though; mostly some of it. Her mind drifted into somewhere. Somewhere that she desperately wanted to forget.

"_Then that's it! Haruno Sakura of the Hidden Leaf Village, you are to marry me when we get older whether you like it or not"_

Knocking was heard through the peach doors. Ino left a few minutes ago saying that she needed to get ready seeing as she is the brides made. Opening the door, she looked up to see Sasuke looking at the wooden floor standing still there wearing a suit.

"Sasuke-kun….."

Looking up, Sasuke's eyes widened a bit as he saw what beauty he's seeing right now. Hopes went down as he remembered that she was getting married to _him_. Blinking once… twice…. Trice…

"Sasuke-kun…. It's been a while"

"Hn…. I… I wanted to tell you somethi-

The playing of the organ was heard and wedding music was being played.

"Shit! Gomen Sasuke-kun, but I need to go no-

Turning around she was surprised to see Sasuke blocking the way through the doors.

"Sasuke-kun, I really need to go there now! I don't want to cause trouble right now!"

…

"I….I…. a-alri-right…."

In a second she now got through the Uchiha and started running towards the doors and through the hallways of the church.

When no one was on sight, one drop of tear fell down his handsome appearance. Only a few seconds later…

Falling down the floor, he started crying; tears staining his face really fast.

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

The wedding dress you're wearing  
It's not me (next to you)  
Oh, the wedding dress you're wearing, oh, no 

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun… You said you wanted to tell me something?"

Sakura Haruno: now known as Hyuuga Sakura; just a few hours before. Wearing a red scarlet dress that reached up her thighs, now standing in front of the Uchiha prodigy.

"We'll…. We'll go talk some where private"

"Grabbing her by the wrist they went to the place they used to hang out.

"This place…."

"You remember it… right Sakura?"

"Ha…Hai…."

Smiling for a while she remember all the good and bad times she had with Sasuke back when they were younger. He would always make her sit on the swing and he would push her back and forth.

"Sit"

"Eh?"

"I said sit"

"Oh…. Okay…."

Sitting down she felt like a seven year old… again. Slowly he grabbed the chains holding the swing and started pushing her back and forth, slowly. They couldn't really do the same thing they used to do back when they were young; they are adults after all.

"Sakura….."

"Hmm?"

"Why?"

"Eh?"

"Out of all the men out there…. Why Hyuuga?"

Sakura didn't answer… She just stayed silent hoping that Sasuke would just drop the subject.

"Sasuke-kun…..I-

"You remember my promise?"

…

"Hai…"

"I said that we are going to get married when we were older… whether you liked it or not"

"I…."

"Why didn't you wait?"

"Move on… isn't that what you sai-

"You're…. You're not Sakura… The Sakura I know… wouldn't have believed what I said back then…."

"Sasuke-ku-

"The Sakura I know…. Wouldn't marry someone else besides me"

"Sasuke-kun…."

"So I'm asking you this…. Haruno Sakura of the Hidden leaf Village…"

Emerald eyes widened.

_No…. Sasuke-kun…._

"We are eloping whether you like it or not"

"Sasuke-kun… I just got married-

"I don't care"

"Demo… Sasuke-ku-

"I fuckin love you god damnit!"

….

"I…. I won't let you leave me for another man, Sakura…"

"Sasuke-kun…."

"Tell me… you're answer now…"

Sakura just looked at him with concerned darkened green emerald eyes. For the first time, she didn't know what to tell him…

"I…."

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

When the music starts  
You will vow to spend  
The rest of your life with him  
How I prayed every night  
This day would never come 

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**I.L.U.38: Well, that's it! The rest is left for your imagination. I MIGHT do a sequel, seeing as I left Sakura's answer unknown, cough cough. But I'll have to focus on my first story just then, so the sequel that might happen can wait, can it, can not? I don't really know. I might post it unexpectedly, so stay ALERT!**

**REVIEW MY LOYAL ITALIAN PLUMBERS!**


End file.
